Bath in Hat
Bath in Hat is the thirteenth episode of the Watch With Mother series. Plot One day when the man who works in the garden went into the house to have his dinner, he had left behind his scarf and two handkerchiefs pegged on a line to dry and an old hat lying on the ground. Of course the two middle sized flowerpots, two little flowerpots and two great big flowerpots are there as well. In between the big flowerpots is the little Weed who looks all about her and when she sees that everything is quiet, she knocks gently on one of the big flowerpots and Bill the Flowerpot Man pops up, then Weed knocks on the other big flowerpots and Ben the Flowerpot Man pops up. The flowerpot men lean over the edge of their flowerpots and say hello to each other and to Weed. Bill and Ben jump out of their flowerpots and look for something to play with, all they can find is the old hat the man had left in the garden so they go over to it and wonder what to do with it. Ben decides to fill the hat with water and Bill thinks that is a very good idea because that means he can have a bath. Ben hurries off to get some water and Bill starts playing with the hat, he looks inside to see if there is enough room to get in which there is, then he looks to see if there are any holes in the hat for the water to run out but there aren't any holes. Bill is getting tired of waiting for Ben so he calls him to hurry up and soon enough, Ben comes back with a watering can ready to fill up the bath. While Ben is filling the hat with water, Bill chats to him about how he has always wanted to have a bath. When there is enough water, Bill is glad he can finally get into the hat but he doesn't want to get his boots wet. Ben wants to have a bath too, but he lets Bill go in first while he puts the watering can away. Now everything is ready so Bill gets into the hat very carefully and when Ben comes back, he sees his brother in the bath with his feet sticking out. Bill thinks he ought to have more water and so while Ben finds more water, Bill starts singing in his bath. Soon Ben comes back with the watering can and starts filling the hat with more water, but Bill warns him not to get his boots wet because he is very proud of them. While Ben puts the watering can away again, Bill carries on singing. When Ben comes back, he wants to get in because it is his turn now. Bill doesn't want to get out so he pretends he hasn't finished washing himself, but Ben isn't fooled and he and Bill begin to argue. Ben tells Bill he isn't going to wait any longer and that he must come out now but Bill refuses to move. While Bill and Ben are arguing, they tip the hat over, spill the water and they both get very wet. Unfortunately both the flowerpot men's boots are wet and they don't know how to get them dry. Just then Bill notices the handkerchiefs hanging on the washing line and decides he and Ben could use them to dry their boots, so they pull the handkerchiefs down and begin to dry their boots. But the flowerpot men's boots are still wet, so they try to think of another idea. Ben decides that he and Bill could dry on the line like the washing so they go over to the scarf and jump into it, then they start singing together while they are swinging their boots dry. After a while, Bill slips off, creeps away and unties the end of the clothesline causing Ben to fall down. Bill comes back with a cheeky grin on his face, Ben gets up and they both look at all the things they have been playing with. Bill and Ben think the garden looks very untidy and that they should hang up the clothesline again, so Ben holds it up and Bill goes off to tie it up. When the clothesline is hung up again, Bill and Ben shake the scarf to get the mud off and soon their work is done. Bill and Ben go over to the hat to see if it is getting dry, it is dry so the flowerpot men get in and start rocking up and down. As Bill and Ben are rocking, they hear Weed calling them to say the man who does the garden has finished his dinner and is coming down the garden path, so the flowerpot men hurry back and jump into their flowerpots again. Bill and Ben say goodbye to each other and to Weed who goes to sleep and now everyone and everything is quiet. The flowerpot men have forgotten to hang the handkerchiefs back on the clothesline so when the man comes back, he thinks the wind must have blown them down. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (cameo) Cast * Maria Bird as the narrator * Peter Hawkins as Bill and Ben * Julia Williams as Weed Was it Bill or Was it Ben? * Question: Which flowerpot men untied the clothesline? * '''Answer: '''Bill Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Watch With Mother episodes Category:Episodes where Bill is the answer to 'Was it Bill or Was it Ben?'